


A Hard Day At Work

by EbbaTriesToWrite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Comforting Jack, Crying, Friendship, Gavin Free-centric, Overworked Gavin, Sad Gavin Free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite
Summary: The guys in Achievement Hunter rarely cried.But everyone has their limit, and Gavin reached his today.





	A Hard Day At Work

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to princ3ss-kiwi and sortamaddog for proofreading this for me, both can be found on tumblr.

The guys in Achievement Hunter rarely cried, but it happened every once in a while.

Geoff is the achievement hunter that is most known for crying; little girls dying or getting hurt in movies or video games are the most common culprits, but him laughing also often resulted in quite a few tears slipping out.

Michael rarely cries because of sadness, the only times Gavin has seen him cry was when he got hurt shooting Immersion and the pain overwhelmed him. It also happened sometimes when he was filming rage quit, when his anger just got to be too much and tears just started escaping. The best times when Gavin saw Michael cry was when he was laughing so much that tears started streaming down his face, though this usually only happens when he is obliterated after Off Topic and finds everything funny.

Jack and Ryan are both similar to Michael in one way, they usually only cry because they laugh too much. Ryan, no matter how much of a psychopath the others make him out to be, can cry because of sad things. The moment this was found out was when Jeremy and Gavin came up with the idea to make Geoff do the Try not to cry challenge and Ryan had been standing behind the others slightly amused and no one had noticed his change of mood until they heard a soft sniffling and when they turned to look at him he was trying to keep tears at bay unsuccessfully. Jack however does not cry at sad movies or videos unless they are documentaries and seeing people he cares about get hurt is a sure way to make Jack tear up.

Jeremy, like all the others, also doesn’t cry too often but it can happen. The first time Gavin witnessed it was when Jeremy was still pretty new to Achievement Hunter, it had only been the two of them in the office with the others busy with other work. When Gavin had heard a sharp intake of breath to his left he had been surprised to look over to see Jeremy’s eyes slightly glassy and a single tear visible running down his cheek. He had rushed out of the office with Gavin hot on his heels as he went into the bathrooms. He had found him splashing water on his face and after some coaxing got him to tell him that it was due to a cruel hate comment with thousands of likes about him not being good enough. Jeremy still had those moments of insecurity but Gavin and the others were quick to assure him that they were unfounded.

Gavin however, seemed to never cry. Last time was when he was 9 years old and an older kid had been messing with him, the kid had laughed so much when tears had started streaming down his face that he promised himself to never give someone the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He didn’t cry at his uncles’ funeral and it wasn’t some form of toxic masculinity forcing him not to show emotion like his mother had tried to reason, it was rather that he just didn’t feel the need to cry. Gavin had often wondered what was wrong with him, he rarely got angry, apparently couldn’t cry and was mostly indifferent in arguments unless it was during recordings in order to bring entertainment into whatever video he was part of. 

So it was unexpected when it happened, nearly 20 years since he had last cried. For some reason these past few weeks had been piling on a ton of work on the poor brit, from work at Achievement Hunter with lets plays and edits, the Slow Mo Guys video that was scheduled to come up tomorrow but the quality not being up to his own expectations. On top of this had his job as creative director all of the sudden become a much more burdensome job as new ideas were suggested constantly and he now needed to prioritize and overview these suggestions. So maybe the tears that started escaping as the lets play edit he was doing got deleted as the program crashed weren’t all that surprising. It wasn’t like this was an uncommon occurrence but he just didn’t have the energy to muster up some strength and just start over like he would normally would. Even in this distressed state he could feel a weak rush of relief wash over him that he was in his private office and not out there with the others. As he tried to calm down he angrily wiped his tears with the back of his hand he couldn’t help but get more upset as he saw the amount of documents, files and emails that were open on his screen. He went to stand to go to the bathroom and splash some water in his face, but a wave of dizziness washed over and he pressed himself against the wall to steady himself and slowly slid down onto the floor. He could feel the stress and exhaustion of the past couple of weeks overwhelm him and all of the sudden found it hard to breathe as he at some point had started crying, no, more like sobbing. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, burying his face in his arms.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there crying when he was startled by the door opening and seeing Jack in the doorway and silently watched his face go from happy to very concerned as he registered Gavins red puffy eyes and tearstained cheeks. He quickly strode forward and kneeled in front of the younger man.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked cautiously. 

“Nothing, I’m sorry. I just ... I just stubbed my toe. I’m fine.” he managed to stutter out, internally cursing himself for not coming up with a better excuse.

* * *

Jack wasn’t sure what he expected when he went to get Gavin to come record with them, but it defiantly wasn’t this. He had been smirking slightly recalling Jeremy and Michaels squabble earlier that day in the room he’d just passed when he opened the door after receiving no answer after the first couple knocks. He didn’t notice the figure curled in on themselves at first until he heard a sharp gasp and a sniffle. He could feel his face drop as he saw the mess of man sitting there in the floor, hair disheveled, face red and puffy, never had he seen Gavin look so small.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked trying not to show how unsure he was of how to to help his friend, he could never have imagined seeing him this upset and it really worried him what could have caused it. 

“Nothing, I’m sorry. I just ... I just stubbed my toe. I’m fine.” it was such an obvious lie, and it worried him even more since this was Gavin, he would be able to come up something much better. He was just about to call him out on it when Ryan came in.

“Hey is Mr. Creative director in here ready to come film with us?” his voice that had started out teasing trailed of as he took in the scene in front of him.

“Hey what is going on?” Ryan said as he kneeled next to Jack, when he didn’t receive an answer from the brit he sent a quizzical look towards the bearded man silently asking for answers but all he could answer with was a shrug.

“Oh, it’s time for recording, let me… let me just go to the bathroom and I will be right there.” Gavin said quickly as he stood with the others following him, both looking at him with concern. Jack had had to quickly reach out to steady the man as he stumbled slightly before he sharply twisted out of his grip and walked past them, presumably heading for the bathroom.

“Why is he so upset?” Ryan asked, concern and confusion lacing his voice.

“I don’t know, I came in here to let him know we were about to start and he was sitting right there curled in on himself. I wonder how long he had been sitting there before I came in.” he answered looking around in the office, his eyes eventually landing on the monitor. “Jesus, do you see how much is open on his desktop?”

They both stepped closer to it and Ryan reached for the mouse and pressed on the calendar that was open but slightly hidden by a couple of documents. On the calendar they were shocked to see such a structured list of things to do but more than anything they were horrified by the amount of things that were there and when Jack looked closer he saw the deadlines and how close they all were to each other. 

“Hey guys, you were supposed to get Gavin since we were waiting on him and now he is ready there waiting for the two of you.” Michaels voice cut through the silence startling them out of their thoughts, “Oh what did you find? Has he been in here watching weird porn all week or what?” he laughed and went to look at the screen with the men already occupying the room.

“This is his workload over what looks to be the past two weeks and the deadlines are all for either this week or the next.” Ryan said pointing to the list.

“No wonder he was so upset,” Jack murmured before straightening up “we’ll deal with this later, lets go film.”

When they entered the office his eyes immediately searched for Gavin, and he was pleased to see that he looked a bit better now, sitting in his chair talking to Jeremy drinking an energy drink, it was obvious that he wasn’t really himself as his smile didn’t really reach his eyes. This became more and more apparent as the lets play went on, he still messed about as usual getting himself killed by walking into lava and said weird things but it was as if it was on autopilot and his mind was somewhere else, constantly asking if anyone was close to winning as if he just wanted to leave.

“Seriously Gavin? This is the third time in 5 minutes that you have asked if someone has won yet, we will tell you if we do I swear!”

“But Michael, I’m just curious how everyone is doing.” he squeaked out.

“Yeah well since you’re asking every minute, there isn’t going to be much change is there?” Michael screamed, his rage quit persona coming out as Gavin continued to try and explain himself and the discussion continued in the same way for about a couple of minutes while the others laughed at their antics. 

“Hey guys,” Jeremy’s voice cut in, interrupting them all, “I just won.” 

“See things can change in just a minute!” Gavin yelled laughing along with the others.

“Alright, let’s stop.” Geoff said when they had saved.

As soon as the recording cut and they all started saving their work and transferring it. As they were all busy they didn’t notice that Gavin was done much quicker than them and had left.

“Seriously? That little son of a bitch.” Geoff’s voice interrupted them in whatever they were doing and they asked him what was wrong, “Gavin just up and left without telling us.” 

Jack caught Ryan’s eyes, both seeming to come to a similar conclusion but it was Michael that actually said it out loud.

“He probably went to his office, he has a ton of work that he needs to get done, I’m thinking of asking if he needs some help tomorrow, could probably take some edits off his hands.”

“Yeah you should have seen him earlier, when I went to get him he was curled up on the floor, I think he was having a panic attack, it might have been due to how large his workload is right now.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell us?” Geoff all but growled not even letting Jack explain himself “Never mind, I am going to go check on him.” walking to the door with the others also following along.

* * *

Gavin hadn’t meant to keep asking if the others had won but he was only trying to predict how much work he would be able to get done that day. He couldn’t have fun during this lets play like he usually would be able to do but whenever he started having fun it was like his mind was determined to remind him of the amount of work he still had left to do. He had just finished transferring a couple files onto a USB stick so he would be able to work from home and just when he grabbed it he was startled as the door to his office was slammed open.

“What the hell, give a guy a heart attack why don’t you!” he yelled when he spun around with his chair only to come face to face with one angry Geoff and the other four standing behind him wearing expressions of concern mixed with slight amusement.  
“Why did you not tell us you had a panic attack? I had to hear from Jack who only knows because he saw you.”

“I didn’t… I mean I … I didn’t have a panic attack,” he stuttered out before collecting himself a little “I just got a bit overwhelmed.”

“Let me see the list Michael mentioned.” Geoff asked stepping forward to the monitor, Jeremy also stepping forward also wanting to see it as Gavin pulled it up.

“Jesus Gavin, why didn’t you ask for help? There is no way you will be able to do all this.” Jeremy said after reading the list.

“Don’t worry about it, I will get it done. I’m bringing a couple files to edit at at home.” he said holding up the USB. He couldn’t hide the sigh that escaped as he thought about the amount of sleep he wouldn’t be able to get and the thought of sleep got him to yawn.

“Boi, you are exhausted. You shouldn’t have to take work home and if I know your stupid ass right you probably haven’t slept all week.”

“I have slept,” he mumbled “and besides it’s not like I have a choice in the matter, it has to be done.” he could feel the stress coming over him again.

“We have pushed deadlines before and we are right here, why don’t we all just go home and actually get some sleep.” Jack said calmly grabbing his arm and taking the USB he was holding.

“No Jack give it back, I need to work, I will be fine and I swear I will rest as soon as everything is done.” Gavin could feel a couple tears slipping out and internally cursing himself for being so weak. He stood to reach for USB but the room started spinning and when he reached to steady himself against his desk he missed and fell down onto his knees. It was as if that was the final straw and everything just boiled over, a quiet whimper escaping followed by him full on sobbing. 

He could hear the blood rushing in his ears as he sat there crying on the floor and could vaguely hear comforting voices but unable to make out the words. He then felt a rough hand gently grip his shoulder while someone had ended up on the floor next to him, an arm slung across his back, another kneeled in front of him pulling him close to their chest. Someone’s hand was carding through his hair and another had mirrored the person that was on the floor next to him.

“Let it out boi, we got you.”


End file.
